Here i am
by Coeur Blesse
Summary: Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos, ella lo ama pero el ama a otra, él se va por una pelea y deja a Bella sola, tiempo después Edward regresa a pedir perdón, pero Bella ya no está sola. "Mi amad0 BFF - fanfiC Contest"


Mí amado bff: fanfic contest

Nombre del fic: Here I am

Autor/res: Coeur Blesse

Número de palabras: 4021

Link de perfil: 5688117

_La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, la trama es absolutamente mía._

_Disclaimer:__ Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos, ella lo ama pero el ama a otra, él se va por una pelea y deja a Bella sola, tiempo después Edward regresa a pedir perdón, pero Bella ya no está sola._

* * *

Otro monótono día en mi vida, pero primero déjenme y me presento soy Isabella Swan pero solo Bella para mis amigos tengo 17 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo Forks Washington, vivo con Charlie mi padre, ya que mi alocada madre se ha vuelto a casar y les quería dar intimidad, al llegar aquí el primer día de clases encontré gracias a mi torpeza a mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen un chico demasiado guapo para su propio bien, con su cabello cobrizo tez de pálida como la cal y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, si es cierto estoy enamorada de él, que novedad pero el solo me ve como su amiga, su confidente, él lo sabe me atreví a decirle pero él no me correspondió, seguimos siendo amigos pero a mí me cuesta verlo solo como eso, todos los días pasa por mí para ir a la escuela, pero hoy iba retrasado, iba a marcarle a su celular cuando escuche el ya tan conocido motor de su volvo, cuando salí note que iba otra persona con él, él es hijo único así que cuando se bajó, no vino directamente a mí, sino a la puerta de copiloto para ayudar a bajar a una pelirroja despampanante, con esos aires de grandeza que me pisotearon tan solo verla a los ojos, era muy bella, Edward le tomo la mano y me sonrió, me abrazo y me la presento:

-Bells ella es Tanya mi novia- su novia, su novia o eso no está bien.

-Mucho gusto Tanya- ella me veía casi con asco se dio la vuelta y se subió al carro.

Edward solo me dedico una mirada de disculpa y me acompaño al coche, al llegar a la escuela mis amigos Emmet un gran oso me abrazo y me dijo que estaba todo bien, Rosalie una diva pero con alma pura solo me sonrió y Alice me abrazo ella es como un duendecillo, no se queda quieta, es la hermana menor de Emmet y aun iba a la secundaria. Cuando vieron a Edward con Tanya solo los ignoraron y se fueron, Em me agarro del brazo y me llevo a mi primera clase.

Y así pasaron los días, Edward ya casi no me hablaba ni pasaba por mí para ir a la escuela era Em el que me recogía, los chicos solo me hablaban a mí y a Edward lo ignoraban, cuando intente razonar con ellos, solo me dijeron que no me metiera que era cosa de ellos, yo solo podía sonreír y pensar que todo era un sueño y que pronto iba a despertar y ser lo mismo de antes, pero no, no fue así, pasaron los meses y ya casi estábamos en mi cumpleaños, llegue a mi casa y todo fue normal, al día siguiente era mi cumpleaños así que me aliste, para un día emocionante o eso era lo que esperaba.

Al día siguiente me tomaron todos por sorpresa en la casa, comimos pastel, y nos divertimos, el único que no estuvo presente fue Edward, lo extrañaba pero creo que era mejor así, no tener que ver sus demostraciones de afecto por Tanya era mejor así, en la tarde todos se despidieron y me quede sola en casa, estaba recogiendo cuando tocaron la puerta de la entrada era Edward, aún recuerdo su conversación, ¿quién iba a pensar que con solo unas palabras todo terminaría?

Flashback

-Bella feliz cumpleaños- me abrazo y me entrego una pequeña caja.

-Oh Ed gracias, pero sabes que no me gustan los regalos.- todo

-Dale Bella, que tengo que contarte algo- abrí la caja y era un relicario en forma de corazón cuando lo abrí, quede en shock cuando vi las fotos.

-¿Crees que a Tanya le guste?- Juro que las ganas de llorar me estaban ganando, ¿por qué fue tan cruel? El relicario contenía una foto de él y ella abrazados.

-Si es hermoso pero ¿por qué me lo muestras a mí?-

-Por qué te tengo que contar que le pediré matrimonio, le daré este relicario como una promesa que al terminar la universidad, ella y yo nos casemos, y quiero que tú seas la madrina- no sé cómo es que aún no lloraba pero tenía un dolor enorme en el corazón.

-Edward, creo que no puedo hacer eso-

-Bella pero se supone que eres mi amiga, que es acaso aún no se te pasa lo de tu enamoramiento, entiende Isabella yo jamás te podría amar, por dios mírate y mírame no somos iguales, eres una egoísta que no quiere mi felicidad, te consideraba mi amiga pero veo que no lo eres te odio, y créeme que no vas a saber jamás nada de mi-

-Edward...-

-Nada ¡Cállate! Tanya tenía razón eres una hipócrita, me alejaste de mis amigos, sabes que ¡TE ODIO!- Estaba muerta por dentro, fue tan cruel lo que dijo, pero aun así estaba yo como si nada.

-Que te valla bien Edward- y fue así como término mi amistad con Edward Cullen-

Fin de Flash Back.

Después de eso, creo me quede ida, mis amigos me ayudaron a salir de esto, no llore, creo que había agotado mis lágrimas por él, así paso el tiempo, se supo que Edward le pidió matrimonio a Tanya y ella acepto, también supe que Emmet lo golpeo, le iba a decir algo, pero preferí no hacerlo, el me lastimo más de lo que Emmet lo había lastimado, terminamos la preparatoria y cada uno partió a diferente destino, yo me fui a Londres a estudiar Literatura, Emmet y Rosalie fueron a Canadá a estudiar derecho, y Edward se fue a Chicago junto con Tanya el a medicina y ella a modelaje.

Han pasado 9 años desde la última vez que los vi, ahora estaba a punto de regresar, creo que al final si pude olvidarme de Edward, dicen que cuando una persona te daña tan profundo bloqueas todos tus recuerdos con esa persona, eso fue lo que hice olvidarlo y seguir adelante, aunque con él fue diferente, yo tenía que seguir, regresaba por que Emmet se casaba, además de que todos y cuando digo todos somos todos, regresábamos a Forks, la novedad es que Alice había encontrado el amor en Paris, ella estaba estudiando moda ellos se casaron hace un año Alec y Alice hacen una bonita pareja, estaba todo listo para regresar, maletas etiquetadas, y sentados en el avión.

Cuando llegue no podía créelo, estaba tan hermoso todo, nos hospedamos en un hotel a las afueras de Forks, yo iba a empezar a trabajar como maestra en el instituto, iniciaba dentro de dos días, si lo sé un poco rápido pero así fue la oportunidad, ya estaba casi lista la casa, solo faltaban comprar las camas, por eso estamos en el hotel.

Emmet y Rose nos recibieron en la casa Cullen, no les he comentado yo también me case, ahora soy Isabella Whitlock, Jasper una persona que también sufrió mucho, un chico que era el dolor de cabeza de los profesores entre los dos salimos adelante, a él lo maltrataron de chico sus padres lo golpeaban tan duro que tiene cicatrices en algunas partes del cuerpo, lo conocí en una clase, aunque fuese un chico problema era todo un genio en cuestión de la historia, me lo asignaron de tutor él es dos años mayor que yo, así que cada vez que no entendía el hacia una rabieta y a mí me divertía, un día él no fue a la reunión y me preocupe, cuando lo salí a buscar él estaba enfrente de dos personas encogido como si lo dañaran, corrí para poder llegar con él, cuando me di cuenta de quienes eran sus padres, unas personas que solo querían ser los mejores, costara lo que costara, cuando me vieron el señor golpeo a Jasper y le escupió la Sra. me empujo y caí al suelo, cuando Jasper se dio cuenta sus bellos ojos como la neblina se oscurecieron y le iba a regresar el golpe pero me adelante y lo abrace, sus padres solo le dijeron que no olvidara que estaba solo, la herencia de su abuela era lo único que le quedaba, pero como su abuela era pobre nunca se preocuparon por saber qué es lo que le había heredado hasta hace poco, su abuela no era pobre, solo que conocía la maldad de su hijo por eso nunca lo dijo, a Jasper le dejo una gran suma de dinero, y muchas acciones, además de una casa aquí en Forks, ya que ella se había criado aquí, la casa era hermosa de color blanca de tres pisos era una casa bellísima, después de ese incidente no nos separábamos, compartíamos todo, el dejo de ser un chico rebelde y se graduó con honores, de sus padres lo último que supimos es que habían muerto pero no supimos nada más, ellos tenían otro hijo James pero era igual de malo como sus padres, después de tres años, nos hicimos novios y duramos dos años de novios después nos casamos, pero queremos casarnos nuevamente en Forks, cuando yo me gradué los profesores nos ofrecieron trabajar con ellos, pero ya habíamos decidido regresar.

La familia Cullen se impactó al vernos, pero solo estaba Esme y Carlisle junto con Emm Rose, nos comentaban que los demás llegarían para la siguiente semana.

Todos nos ayudaron a acomodar nuestras cosas en la casa, días después empezaron las clases, Jasper y yo acordamos no decir que estábamos casados, solo para jugar un rato, Jasper era extremadamente guapo, y él decía que estaba hermosa que íbamos a tener problemas con las hormonas adolecentes, a mí me contaban las chicas que su guapo profesor de historia Jazy ¡arg! odiaba ese nombre, era un súper maestro y los chicos me daban rosas y demás, pobres de los chicos cuando nos descubrieron que teníamos los anillos puestos, ya que nos vieron llegar juntos, las chicas enojadas y los chicos tristes, pero después de eso empezó el rumor del nuevo profesor de música que también era doctor era hermoso y que era soltero, un día tuvimos junta, Jazz no tenía clases así que se quedó en casa, pero yo si asistí y volví a ver a Edward, había madurado cuando me vio su cara cambio por tristeza y luego por dolor, la junta solo era para presentarnos al Dr. Cullen que era el suplente de Música y estaría trabajando con nosotros, mientras el iniciaba a trabajar en el hospital al terminar la junta, todos salieron, solo quedábamos nosotros dos, me pare vi el reloj aún faltaba 2 horas para que llegara Jazz y ya no tenía clases así que Edward me agarro del brazo y empezó la conversación:

-Edward-

-Bella cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Bien gracias y ¿tu?

-Bien, rompí mi compromiso con Tanya

-Valla lo siento- no sabía que decirle.- y ¿qué has hecho?

-Pues ya termine la carrera, y estuve extrañándote.- ¿que no se suponía que me odiaba?-

- Bella podemos ir a la cafetería quisiera platicar-

- Claro- ya no dolía hablar con él, ya no.

Fuimos a la cafetería, y empezó a contarme que su relación con Tanya termino desde que tuvimos la pelea, ya que Tanya solo quería su dinero cuando se fue de mi casa siguió con ella, pero tiempo después cuando los dos Vivian en Chicago ella le fue infiel, en su propia casa, después de eso cortaron, y él se dio cuenta que me necesitaba más que nada, me busco pero ni Emmet ni sus padres le dijeron donde me encontraba, que se dio cuenta de lo que perdió y que me quería de vuelta en su vida, aunque yo le ódiese yo no le podía hacer eso, no existía el odio en mí, así que hicimos las pases, cuando nos abrazamos sonó mi celular era un mensaje que no iban a poder pasar por mí, y que me querían en casa de los Cullen.

-Oh Edward es muy tarde ya-

- Si, perdón Bella, ¿te puedo llevar a tu casa?-

-No- la cara de Edward tuvo cierto dolor. - la verdad, es que voy para tu casa, pero mi transporte no podrá llegar, ¿me podrías llevar?-

-Claro-

Y así fue, el camino fue de pláticas vánales, sobre el empezamos a recordar, y el tenia cierto brillo en sus ojos, me da gusto que este bien, Cuando íbamos llegando vi la camioneta de Jasper estacionada, sonreí para mí.

-Mmm Bella, podría, podría pedirte ¿qué fueras nuevamente mi amiga?-

-Claro, pero ahora vamos que ya están todos adentro.

Nos bajamos del coche y la puerta de la casa se abrió, solo se vieron dos pirinolas corriendo hacia mí, me agache y los abrace.

-¡MAMI!- ¿No les había comentado?- tengo unos hermosos mellizos, Maia y Mathias tienen dos años de edad, y son una ternura, los dos son tan parecidos a Jasper, tienen sus ojos color gris, su cabello y su boca, y de mi sacaron el color de la piel y la nariz. Cuando me levante cargando a mis niños, se me había olvidado Edward. Voltee a verlo y su cara era de shock, no entendí pero en ese momento Jasper salió y me abrazo.

-Oh Edward te presento a Jasper Whitlock mi esposo, a Maia y Mathias mis hijos-

Jasper cuando escucho el nombre frunció el ceño, pero lo saludo cortésmente. Entramos a la casa, y cuando Edward les conto el por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ellos y el porqué de que Tanya no lo acompañaba se retiró a su habitación.

Empezamos a preparar todo para la boda mientras que los niños dormían, los hombres se fueron a la parte de arriba de la casa ya que no querían meterse en los preparativos.

Y empezamos a acomodar todo...

Jasper pov

Conocer a Bella, fue lo mejor que me pudo ver pasado, cuando me presento a Edward me entraron celos, pero los deseche de inmediato. Solo que los ojos de Edward mostraban amor hacia Bella y eso no me agrado.

Nos despedimos de las mujeres ya que por cortesía de Emmet no quería que nos involucráramos en nada, estuvimos en la planta alta, fui al baño y cuando regrese no estaba Emmet, me puse a buscarlo y se escuchaban ruidos de la tercera planta cuando estaba enfrente de una puerta escuche la conversación:

-Emmet no puedo creer que este casada-

-Ei hombre no esperabas que ella siguiera sola-

- Es que Emm cuando me di cuenta que la amaba, yo ya había perdido su amistada y pensé que ella me seguía amando.- que se creía este tipo.

- La verdad Edward es que ella te amo hasta hace 5 años.-

-Jasper yoo-

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada, te entiendo, pero tienes que entender que no todo gira alrededor tuyo, y Bella merecía ser feliz. Sabes ella sufrió mucho, yo era un muchacho problema en la escuela y ella se juntó con migo, pero no te lo voy a negar al principio la odiaba porque nunca me dejo solo, luego me enamore de ella, pero ella aun te amaba a ti, ¿sabes lo que fue luchar contra tu fantasma?, poder conseguir que dejara de pensar en ti, ni fue fácil, si hubieras tenido algo de cordura hace 9 años, yo no estuviera aquí, pero no así son las cosas, quizás Bella, no era para ti y como esto tú tienes que seguir, Edward te considero una persona inteligente y por tu propio bien te pido que si vas a estar cerca de Bella, no quiero que salga lastimada ¿entiendes?

-Jasper, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, me duele que ella ya no me ame, pero vi lo que hace mucho no veía una Bella feliz, y eso te lo tengo que agradecer a ti, y no te preocupes no la lastimare.

Cuando estábamos terminando esta conversación entro Bella a la habitación, supe que había escuchado toda la plática, pero solo yo me di cuenta, nos dijo que era hora de irnos que los niños ya estaban en la camioneta.

Nos despedimos ya que mañana sería el gran día de la boda, al llegar a la casa, acostamos a los niños y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Bella pov

Cuando ya estábamos dentro solo le pude decir Gracias le di un beso y nos acostamos.

Al día siguiente nos arreglamos todos, los niños eran los pajecitos nosotros éramos los padrinos de anillos, así que teníamos que irnos ya, a la casa Cullen, al llegar todos nos saludaron y nos pusimos en nuestros lugares, la boda fue hermosa, se veían y transmitían su felicidad, en la fiesta, los niños estuvieron jugando, Jasper y yo bailando fue la comida, y tenía un regalo para Edward, haya sido un tonto en el pasado, a mí no me da derecho a juzgarle, todos cometemos errores y merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Edward me pidió un baile, y se lo concedí, cuando inicio la pista de la canción:

Cada letra de la canción era especial, describía lo que habíamos pasado juntos

_-Edward, escuche la conversación de anoche-_

_- Bella yo…_

_-Sabes estuve esperándote por mucho tiempo, mas nunca llegaste, ahora soy feliz y tú lo debes de ser también-_

Sentí a Edward abrazarme más y como su cuerpo se tensaba

_-yo solo puedo ser tu amiga, te quiero Ed y estaré para ti-_

En un momento del baile quedamos abrazados, el aire se sentía frío, a pesar de estar en un lugar cerrado

_-Bella, yo te pido disculpas, por todo y sé que no merezco tu cariño, fui un idiota, pero sé que siendo tú feliz, yo lo soy-_

_-Prometo estar junto a ti, Bella en todo momento como tu amigo, como tu hermano-_

La frase más clara de la canción fue:_A veces simplemente no puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta__si necesites un lugar en donde puedas correr,__si necesites un hombro sobre el cual llorar_, y_o siempre seré tu amiga, aquí estaré._

La música estaba en sus últimas notas, y sentí como si algo me liberaba, y era eso el pasado que aún no estaba con broche, ahora todo estaba en su lugar.

_-Gracias, Edward-_

Han pasado ya más de tres años, mis niños tienen ya cinco años los mayores, me embaracé hace un año y tuve trillizos idénticos a sus dos hermanos mayores solo con un cambio los ojos sacaron los míos, dos niños y una niña tienen cuatro meses, sus nombres Moïs, Maelus y Melinda, los nombres los escogió Jasper y para no romper la tradición todos con "M", los padrinos fueron Edward hace un año que se casó con Ángela un chica sencilla y todo un ángel ellos tuvieron mellizos Ángel y Martin unos niños hermosos, Alice y Alec tienen a una niña Marie idéntica a Alice y como olvidar a Rose y a Emmet que también ya tienen a dos niñas una de tres años Dafne y una de un año "la princesita de papá" Yazmín, niñas idénticas a Rose la verdad es que la familia se unió y Carlisle y Esme están encantados con 10 nietos rondando la casa, y déjenme decirles que Martin el hijo de Edward está encantado con Melinda ¿será que habrá romance?

* * *

Queridos amigos esa es otra historia, hasta la próxima.

¿Qué tal? Nuevamente con una loca idea producto de una canción se llama Here I am de Leona Lewis escúchenla esta linda, un poco cruel pero andaba con un humor muy soñador así que modifique el final, me encanto Jasper tenía buen tino =).


End file.
